deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Cluney the scrouge vs Batman
Batman (Batman series) vs Cluney the scrouge (Redwall) Who is deadliest Edges Guantlets vs Longsword: The long sword has a longer reach and higher killing power. Edge Longsword Baterang vs Spear: The spear is more letal and can also be used as a close range weapon. Edge Spear Iron church railing vs Grapple gun: The grapple gun is more of an disarming tool but the sling is a weapon: Edge Iron church railing sling. Whip tail spike vs Explosive gel: The gel is way more powerful than the whip tail. Edge Explosive gel. Who. Is. Deadliest? Cluny the scrouge Batman Batman is flying though Gotham city scanning the streets below looking for any signs of danger. He has been hearing rumours that a large rat like person has been terrorising innocent citizens. He perches on top of the tallest building and gets ready to swoop down the moment he hears or sees something suspicious. Suddenly he sees a hunched over figure heading towards the bank. He flies down to investigate. Meanwhile Cluny the scrouge is preparing to rob the bank. He has grown tired of harassing citizens and has decided to “Borrow” some money from the bank. Suddenly batman swoops down and kicks him square in the face knocking him down. Cluny is sent sprawling and hisses in anger. “I have reason to believe you have been attacking innocent civilians and i am asking to stop” says batman his face giving away no emotion. Cluny just growls at him and pulls out his sling firing a church railing at batman hitting him square in the shoulder. Batman shrugs off the hit and throws his baterang which narrowly misses his foe. Cluny laughs at his attempt. “Is that all you got” says cluny pulling out his spear. “No “says batman smiling “This is” as the baterang hits cluny in the back of the head. Cluny grabs the back of his head in pain and thrust forwards with the spear but batman expertly blocks it with his gauntlets. He then snaps the end of the spear rendering it useless. Cluny snarls and swings at batman with the blunt wooden handle. Batman is caught off guard and is knocked down. Cluny unsheathes his sword and swings it at batman. Batman dodges the swing and thrust forwards with the gauntlets but is blocked by cluny’s sword. Cluny then cuts one of the gauntlets off with the tip of his sword. Batman is shocked at the cutting power of the sword which gives cluny the chance to cut the other one off as well. He then thrusts forward and makes a shallow cut on batman’s side. “That ain’t fair” says batman looking at his snapped off gauntlets. “Life’s not fair” snarls cluny stabbing forward which batman easily avoids. “Too right” says batman whipping out his grapple gun and taking away his sword. Batman grabs cluny by the head and slams his head into his knee. He then delivers two quick jabs stunning cluny before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the chest sending cluny flying. Cluny hits the side of the bank and makes a large crack in the wall. “Your gonna pay for that you flying vermin” says cluny his teeth gritted in anger. “Says the giant rat” batman a smile creeping over his face. Cluny shouts a war cry and jumps at batman swinging his tail in a circle around him. Batman manages to get out of the way of the main tail part but the tip of the tail spike scrapes his cheek wiping the smile off his face. Cluny then jumps on batman pushing him to the floor and standing triumphantly on top of him. “There are many ways i could kill you “says cluny putting his face extreamly close to batman’s. “I could slit you throat with my tails spike or i could impale you though the chest with it”. “Oh wait” says cluny an evil smile forming on his face “I think I’ll strangle you it seems much more cruel”. “And what make you think you’ve won” says batman questioningly. Cluny presses his face right into batman’s “Shut up” He whispers and spits on his face. Batman suddenly brings his knee up and knees him in the face and pushes him off. He then sticks some explosive gel on his fur and leaps behind cover. Cluny furiously tries to pull it off but it won’t come off. Batman hears the explosion and peeks over the wall he took cover behind. Strangely he does not see his foes body. He is so engrossed with his search he does not see or feel the long tail like thing as it wraps around his neck. Suddenly he is yanked of his feet and starts to squirm on the floor as the hold tightens. He tries to pull it off but his hand is sliced off by the spike at the end. Cluny smiles as batman’s life slowly ebbs away. The last thing the dark knight hears is “Told you i would strangle you”. Cluny releases his grip when he is sure his foe is dead. He then picks up explosive gel from batman’s utility belt. He sticks it to the side of the bank and gets back a good distance before it explodes. He stares greedily at the notes piled up to the ceiling. “God i love being a villain” says cluny as he steps into the bank. Winner Cluny the scrouge Experts opinion While batman was more fought harder foes than cluny he rarely if ever kills his foes. This means that his weapons were not designed to be as lethal as they could be. Cluny on the other hand had weapons designed to kill because he actually needed to kill his foes. This round ends on friday the 18th febuary and next round is Solid snake (Metal gear solid games ) vs Two-face (Batman series) Category:Blog posts